


Twenty-third story, “Bruises.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bruises, Cuts, Family Issues, High School, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Misunderstandings, No Beta, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Physical Abuse, Precious Peter Parker, Problems, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Sleep Deprivation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, child abuse awareness, no beta we die like men, socia services, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "Is everything all right at home?”“Um, yeah. Why do you ask?”“Peter, if you have a problem, whatever it is, I'm here to help you.”......................................................Prompt #22: Physical abuse.OR"Peter tries to hide his identity as Spiderman but it's hard when it looks like he's being abused." lol





	Twenty-third story, “Bruises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that abuse can be physical, sexual, emotional, verbal, or a combination of any or all of these. Abuse can also be neglect, which is when parents or guardians don't take care of the basic needs of the children who depend on them. 
> 
> As adults, we must always support children/young people and think about their well-being. Never hesitate to take action, it is always preferable to try and be wrong to ignore it.

The teacher is worried. During her twenty years as a school teacher, she never (fortunately) had to deal with such a situation. Yes, she has had cases of bullying, a few cases of underprivileged children and even non-existent or uninterested parents of their children´s education and well-being, but never such a serious case as now.

_"Peter, don't go yet, I need to talk to you alone."_

This is about her student, Peter Parker; a fourteen-year-old and a brilliant boy.

_"Uh, sure. Is it about last week's assignment? Because I understand it wasn't as good as it turned out to be, but I didn't think it could be that bad."_

_“No, it´s not about that. Have a seat first.”_

_“Sure.”_

_“Is everything all right at home?”_

_“Um, yeah. Why do you ask?”_

_“Peter, if you have a problem, whatever it is, I'm here to help you.”_

_“…Okay? But I´m fine, seriously.”_

What to do in these cases? In college, you are not trained when physical or sexual abuse happens. Yes, the teacher has a reason to believe that Peter is being abused; she has done some research, the symptoms are clear and the young boy has changed drastically in just a few months.

First and foremost, Peter started wearing a lot of clothes, even on hot days; she thought maybe she was thinking about it too much, but once the teacher saw his wrists, she paled. The same happened when his friend was teasing him and pulled his shirt up for a few seconds. There were fresh bruises of all colours as well as some scarring. It is not normal for a teenager to have so many bruises and to wear a lot of clothes to hide them. It is understandable that it can be physical abuse, although she is also afraid to accept that there are different kinds of abuse, and certainly she does not want to think that her best pupil is being abused any further than beatings.

The teacher has read that teens who are abused (or have been in the past) often have trouble sleeping, eating, and concentrating. They may not do well at school because they are angry or frightened, or feel like they just do not care anymore. Peter is just like that; he is constantly tired or sleepy in the classroom and she never sees him eating properly at lunch.

The teacher does not hesitate to take action on the matter. It is her duty to do so and a misunderstanding is better than letting it go. So, after talking to Peter is when she decides to call the Office of Children and Family Services.

* * *

Tony adores his intern. But he is a somewhat proud man and he would never say it out loud. His intern is a young teenager, practically a child with elevated hormones. He is a too polite and an intelligent boy, without a doubt Pepper knows how to choose his people. Tony Stark cares about his people, but he never admits it. This time, however, he thinks he should.

It all happened when Dum-E stained Peter's trousers with oil.

_“Seriously, one of these days I'll throw you in the trash!"_

_“It’s all right, Mr Stark. I don't think Dum-E did it on purpose.”_

_“Okay, kid, take your trousers off. I think I have some shorts or pyjamas that could fit you for the meantime.”_

_“Oh, but it's not a proble-“_

_“Kid.”_

_“…fine. But don´t look!”_

_“You know you can go to the bathroom and change there, don't you?”_

_“Oh, that's right. Sorry, I'm used to suddenly getting undressed.”_

What the heck does that mean? Peter said it without any particular care as if it were normal. For a moment Tony thinks it is nothing serious, the boy is something special after all.

Then he thinks he is seeing poorly. Peter is wearing shorts that are almost like underwear. They are too big for him, but it will function until somebody brings him a pair of trousers he already ordered to buy.

What is not right are the tons of bruises and cuts on the young man's legs.

_“Kid, what happened to you in there?”_

_“Oh, this? Nothing serious. I'm usually a bit of a brute in gym class.”_

Really? He knows Peter too well to tell when he lies. He gets excited, he will not look into your eyes and he starts playing with his fingers. No doubt he is lying about it.

Tony Stark, for the first time, has no idea of exactly what to do.

* * *

Peter is always in trouble; not only does he have to hide his secret identity as Spiderman, but he also has to deal with his student life.

No one told him it would be easy to maintain both lives; however, he believes it is easier to be a superhero than to be Peter Parker as such. Why? You might ask. It is easy, being Spiderman, for him, it is a duty he is willing to accept, but the consequences of those battles are a pain in the ass for a teenager he is. Bruises, cuts, scars, pains, spasms, tiredness, an urge to sleep and changes in his appetite; all that because of being Spiderman.

Peter knows his bad luck is after him all the time.

First, he has to wear makeup so his darkest bruises do not show. His face is always a problem, but he was able to hide the evidence of his body with clothes and more clothes.

Second, he's all bloody tired all the time. Patrolling at night means little time to sleep.

Third, his metabolism is insane; he no longer bothered to eat at school, he would rather eat the necessary amount outside school hours. Eating an extreme meal is not an option at school lunch.

His life was not so chaotic, for a while he could have been Peter Parker and Spiderman perfectly.

Or something like that, until that happened.

_“Kid, what happened to you in there?”_ Said Mr Stark. Wrinkling his eyebrows, he looked between trying to decipher a complicated mathematical analysis and getting angry at the same time.

Oh, shit. Oh, shit. He'd forgotten his bruises. Well done, Peter. You ruined it again.

He tried to deny several times that nothing serious had happened and the only thing he could say as an excuse was that he was careless in gym class. Really, Peter? That's the dumbest excuse ever heard _._

But the worst thing is when his teacher calls him after class ends.

_“Is everything all right at home?”_

Oh, please. Not again!

The last thing he wants is for them to think he is an abused child, Peter knows he must be more careful from now on.

**Well, too late.**

He knew it was too late when Social Services knocked on his apartment door informing that they must talk to May and Peter Parker concerning child protection.

**Too fucking late.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

****

****

**:D**

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Tony doesn't know Peter is Spiderman~


End file.
